dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Daryil Clan
Daryil Clan Daryil Clan is a medium-sized clan which was originally created by fissioning from a larger clan. Daryil and his supporters chose to branch off after he lost the vote to succeed their assassinated leader. Owing to the eccentric behaviour of their leader, Daryil's clan is shunned or ignored by many other 'Cubi, to the point at which some will try to forget that the clan even exists. Even within the clan there has been a tendency for certain members to distance themselves from him or branch off entirely. Daryil Clan members have lupine heads at the end of their wing-tentacles. This was even the case prior to their leader's ascension, a feature coded into their metabiochemistry by Daryil himself. Other such features include a rather unorthodox method of population control. Clan Leader Lord Ikaarion Daryil is a grey fox incubus, whose origins are somewhat murky. He has a reputation for cunning and is an authentic genius at metabiological engineering, albeit an insane one. He also has a liking for practical jokes which causes others to be wary of him. How much of this is genuine insanity and how much is a front is not fully clear and Daryil prefers things that way. Beliefs and Lifestyle Daryil Clan members have a general preference for feeding upon fear and wonder. They are not a particularly violent clan, and while feeding on fear can lead them into antisocial habits, the practical jokes of their leader are more of a concern for the unwary. Outside of his amusements, Daryil tries to treat others relatively well - or at least, not badly - and encourages his followers to do so as well. Daryil has in fact been known to express regret over the fact that his clan is fear-based and discourages clan members from provoking it expressly, though this is not something he actually enforces. Duties While Lord Daryil generally has a hands-off approach, leaving members of his clan to get on with their lives, there are three decrees which all clan members are expected to adhere to: *Intentionally feeding on the fear of another Daryil member is considered a grave insult *Murder is not looked upon kindly *Consuming the souls of others is utterly forbidden Enemies As a rule, many 'Cubi consider Daryil to be a lunatic, albeit a harmless one. For this reason they will generally try to avoid contact with members of his clan, although they have few actual enemies as such. Since it is mostly Daryil himself who is considered an embarrassment to other clans, they will tend to be more accepting of offshoot clan members who do not know their own history. It is known that there was a conflict between Daryil's clan and Ti'Nera, the clan of Lady Siad. This conflict resulted in the near-massacre of the Ti'Nera clan and a vow to bring about the extinction of Daryil Clan. Since Daryil and his followers are not generally prone to violence it is a reasonable assumption that they were attacked first. Indeed, some say that the war was triggered by the Ti'Nera clan's murder of Daryil's lover. It has been mentioned by Amber that Taun and Piflak have no time for Daryil, outraged by his attempts to ape them prior to his ascension. Allies Daryil's Clan is generally treated with contempt or apathy by others. While they are not friendless, one of their only formal allies is Ja'Fell Clan, as of the Future History cycle. It has been mentioned by Amber that Dimanika would consider Daryil's attempt to become a 'fake tri-wing' to be 'a hoot'. Whether that makes her an ally to any degree is open to debate. Known members *Daryil *Jakob Pettersohn *Izak Pettersohn *Petter Josefsohn *Niall Jakobsohn *Rikkard Ashley *Nigel D'Aril *Cassandra *Daniel LaGrange *Calahan *Professor_Falkirk *Werrew *Conrad *Jaraard *Ren *Lucy Appears In *Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn Category:Cubi Clans